The Poison in her Eyes
by Summernightfairytale
Summary: "Everytime he looked at her, he saw the poison in her eyes. A poison made of emerald and wildfire. He hated her almost as much as he loved her." After Robert Baratheon's death and shortly before Joffrey's wedding, Cersei finds herself with a husband she could have never even thought of.
1. The Lioness and the Viper

**Cersei**

»I will not marry him. I will not.«

»Oh, you will.«

Tywin Lannister's voice was calm, but sharp and without hesitation. He wouldn't give her any chance to change her fate, that much was clear. The way he sat directly opposite her, graceful and upright, combined with his piercing look sent cold shivers up and down her spine.

»Don't make me do this, father. Not again. You shipped me over to Robert Baratheon a long time ago. I don't want this marriage.«

»Go on, then.« Tywin tilted his head a little. »Speak. What do you want.«

Cersei held her breath for a split second. Was her father, Tywin Lannister, Lion of the Rock and Warden of the West really asking her what she wanted? »I want to stay here - with Joffrey. With Tommen. I will not leave my children.«

Tywin looked her right into the eyes. »Don't be a fool. You're a young - still young - fertile and rich woman with a powerful name. No matter what, I would have arranged another marriage for you either way. Oberyn Martell is a skilled, open-minded warrior from a region where men and women are considered equal. And a marriage with him implies that you get the chance to be with your daughter again. That is more than you could ever wish for.«

Cersei had to swallow. She hadn't seen Myrcella in months and was already missing her terribly. Her little lioness, her perfect girl... »The Martells despise us, especially Oberyn. Why should he agree to marry the daughter of the man that he thinks murdered his sister.«

»Because I have promised him something in return that will soothe him.«

Cersei raised an eyebrow. »And what 'something' are we talking about?«

»Something that is not your concern. You will learn it soon enough.« Looking down at his letters, her father showed Cersei that the matter was closed. Well, not for her.

»I am the Queen. Father, please. My place is here, in Kingslanding.«

Tywin didn't bother to look up. »You are Queen Regent and very soon you will be nothing more than Queen Mother and Dowager Queen. At Oberyn Martell's side, your title is going to be Princess of Dorne. Not Queen, but close enough for you.«

Without another word, the golden lioness stood up and made her way to the door. She knew perfectly well that her father wasn't a man to argue with, so she had to accept this betrothal. At least for now.  
Before she could open the door, Tywin raised his voice again without stopping looking at his letters. »Maybe you'll even be happy with him.«

Cersei stopped herself from snorting and walked out of the chamber. Happy - with a viper. Of course.

* * *

**Oberyn**

»I won't marry her. No. Never.« Oberyn shook his head in disbelief. How could his brother make such a proposition? As if he didn't know him at all.

Doran Martell sighed and looked at the Water Gardens. The view was incredibly beautiful. Flowers blooming in various colors and forms lined the paths. »At least consider it.«

»Why should I?«

»Because I am sick, brother.« Doran's expression was dead serious, as always. Not only because he was in constant pain.

»That much I know. The rich man's disease, that's what they call it.« Oberyn had heard the servants talk about it more than once.

»Sicker than you might think.«

Oberyn took a deep breath as the Dornish sun burned down at him. It was a hot day, almost too hot, even for a Dornishman.

»Ellaria would never-«

»Ellaria is your mistress, not your wife.« Doran's voice became more and more reedy.

»Paramour«, Oberyn corrected him. He preferred the term over 'mistress'. It sounded much more... Passionate. A passionate word for a passionate woman.

»Whatever you would like to call it. Truth is, she is not fit for a marriage to the next ruler of Dorne«, Doran said, leaning back in his chair.

»Sicker than I might think, the next ruler of Dorne... What are you talking about? Trystane is already married to Myrcella and by law he will be the next ruler of Dorne after your death.«

»I am talking about your future.« By now, you could tell that every word meant a huge effort for the Prince of Dorne. »Trystane cannot father children and my time is coming to an end. Therefore, I am going to name you my heir.«

In fact, Oberyn had observed the Maester visiting Doran more than he used to, but didn't think much about it. But how could this be? »How do you know Trystane can't have children? Did you see it in his eyes? Or observe his dick?«

Doran either didn't seem to notice his joke - or didn't want to. »The Maester told me. That is why your role is unbelievably important right now. The past will never be forgotten, but the future is yet in our hands. Cersei Lannister is not responsible for her father's or the Mountain's actions and an alliance with the Lannisters would strengthen our house greatly. And it was mother's wish. Don't you remember? She wanted you to marry Cersei. We would honor her with this.«

As much as he hated to admit it, but there was truth in his words. Oberyn didn't believe in the guilt of the younger Lannisters either and remembered his mother's wish very well. Nevertheless, Doran still hadn't convinced him. But before he could say anything, Doran went on talking.

»I know that you have no interest in strengthening the Lannisters, but I do know you have an interest in avenging our sister. Vengeance, that is your desire. And it always has been. If you marry Cersei, you will get it.«

Oberyn snorted, followed by a small, bitter laugh. »And how, precisely?«

»Tywin Lannister will hand over the Mountain to you and you can kill him in whichever way you want. Do to him whatever you please.« The Prince of Dorne reached for his brother's hand and took it. »If not for me, do it for the good of Dorne. For our mother. For our sister.«

The Red Viper let out a heavy sigh.  
»Alright. I will consider it.«

* * *

**_I can't believe it. Game of Thrones has come to an end. But we still have fanfictions, don't we?_**  
**_I have always liked this pairing and their chemistry, but there aren't many Cersei/Oberyn fanfictions out there, so here we go. This will definitely take time, but I'm pretty sure that it will be Cersei/Oberyn endgame._**  
**_Due to English not being my mother tongue (I'm currently learning it and try to improve my skills by writing fanfictions), there may be some errors._**  
**_Sit back and enjoy the ride!_**


	2. With Blood and Poison

**Cersei**

As the days went by, Cersei constantly tried to imagine a way to get out of this betrothal. But no matter what she thought of, it didn't feel right. If she wanted to see her daughter again, she had to accept it. Maybe she could do something about it as soon as she stood face to face with Oberyn.

Sighing, she sent her handmaiden who had brushed and and braided her hair until now out with a hand movement. The mirror in front of her was big enough for her to see her face, shoulders and upper body. She was wearing a very low-cut dress in a deep red today, golden ornaments glinting on the fabric. Truly, the blood of a lioness ran through her veins. A golden lioness through and trough.

She attempted to imagine herself in Dorne which was not easy considering that she had never been there. But yet, she closed her eyes and envisioned palm trees next to a stunning field of red and blue and yellow flowers, sun-tanned Dornishmen selling spices and people laughing in the sun. When she first met Prince Oberyn, they were only children. He had told her about his homeland, smiling with pride, and made it seem like paradise for her. Since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of freedom. Of being equal to men. In Dorne that was the case from what she had heard.

She remembered Oberyn's face very well, the sharp jawline, the sparkling eyes, the bright smile. It would be understated to say that she had a fascination for him when she was little. He had been different from all the other boys she grew up with, but not in a negative way. He always spoke his mind, no matter the consequences. She doubted that he had changed a lot until now.

A knock at the door jolted Cersei out of her daydreams. Quickly, she smoothed her dress down and cleared her throat. »Come in.«

Admittedly, it was odd. Who would visit her in her private chambers? Father? Extremely unlikely. As he said, for him, the matter was closed.

Jaime came in, not wearing the usual grin on his face she normally saw when they met each other in private. He closed the door and came closer but didn't touch her. She noticed that he hardly even looked at her.

»You're not planning on marrying him, do you?«

He knew it. Of course, how couldn't he? Surely father told him about the 'good news'. She arised and walked over to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. »At the moment, I cannot do anything about it. I have to wait until the time has come.«

Jaime clenched his teeth. »And when would that be? Before or after you have become his lapdog and given birth to his ninth daughter?«

Cersei slapped him. Hard. Hard enough that her hand hurt afterwards. »I will never be anyone's lapdog. And I will never give him a daughter.« She was furious, obviously. How dare he speak to her like that?

Her fury fumed away a bit when she noticed the look in his eyes. There was pain in them, deep pain. And not from the slap she had just given him.

»Your first husband was a drunken fool. Oberyn Martell is something else entirely. How do you think it would be possible for us to stay together?«, Jaime whispered.

Cersei put her hand on the cheek she had slapped just seconds before and stroked it gently. That was enough of an answer.

»It's not possible«, Jaime spoke out the obvious and stepped back. There was a small crack in his voice that made her get goosebumps. Cersei quickly grabbed his hand before he was out of reach.

»Not for the moment, no. But we will be together. We came into this world together and we will leave it together. Myrcella, Joffrey, Tommen and you are all that matters to me.« She was sure that she would find a way out of this... Somehow. After all, she was still her father's daughter.

»And if you don't find a way, I'll kill him. You can't marry a dead man. I'll kill everyone that stands between us.« Now, Jaime was sure of himself again. Cersei heard it in his voice. However, she knew that killing Oberyn Martell wouldn't be easy, even for Jaime. And - as her father said - he would arrange another marriage for her. One way or another, she had to marry.

»And then? Are you going to kill every man father wants me to marry?«

Jaime nodded, as she had expected. »Every man. Without exception. No one will ever be able to tear us apart.« Sometimes, Jaime reminded her more of a child than of grown-up man. He wasn't as naive as he had been when they were younger, but no matter how much she hated to admit it, he was still the stupidest Lannister. It was a shame that Jaime hadn't inherited her father's wits. Tyrion may be a horrible little monster, but at least he had some brains. Not that she would ever admit that openly. It seemed that she got the most from her father, or so she told herself. Being a Lannister filled her with pride. Maybe that was why everyone had continued calling her Cersei Lannister instead of Cersei Baratheon after her marriage. She would never truly belong to another house or another person. She was hers, and hers alone.

Before she could answer anything, Jaime kissed her passionately. Cersei felt how desperate he was. As his tongue entered her mouth, she fought back with hers. Those little fights between them normally ended in sex, but today she wasn't in the mood for it, so she pushed him back. »Not now.«

Jaime looked at her. For a moment, Cersei thought he would try to persuade her or just touch her and kiss her again. But nothing. He simply walked out and left her alone with her cogitations again. Sometimes Cersei wondered wether it was right what Jaime and she did. In their moments of doubt they always referred to the Targaryen. They had kept marrying brother and sister to keep their blood pure for centuries. Nevertheless, they were Lannisters, not Targaryen. When she was absolutely sure Jaime was gone, she poured herself a glass of wine and walked over to the window.

Now that Robert was gone and it could have finally been her time to be free, she had to marry yet another man. Despite everything, she was curious. She heard a lot of rumours about the Red Viper and his ways of killing his enemies with poison on his blade. Sometimes, there was some truth in rumours. Poison was mostly seen as a woman's weapon, but the Dornish had developed a fondness for it, men and women. Nevertheless, Cersei considered the most powerful weapon another one. Or maybe everyone had a special weapon that worked best for him. Hers was between her legs, and she knew perfectly well how to use it. With a strong sip of her wine, she let her gaze wander around the gardens.

* * *

**Oberyn**

Ellaria rushed over to him like a thunderstorm. At first, he didn't even notice it because he had his eyes closed. Various birds chirped and sang their songs in the orange trees while he dangled his feet in the cooling water of one of the water basins. Without a doubt, the Water Gardens were his favorite place in Dorne. No, his favorite place in the world. Here, he found relaxation, peace and quiet and-

»You're not going to marry that wicked little bitch! I thought I knew you better.« Ellaria almost spitted on him. Oberyn opened his eyes and turned around to look at her. Judging from the look on her face, she was more than furious. She had always been incredibly hot-tempered, even more hot-tempered than he was. Surely she had found out about his betrothal to Cersei Lannister not more than a few minutes ago. He had planned to tell her later in the day anyway.

»Don't worry. I'll get rid of her as soon as I have the chance.« That was the only statement that could _maybe_ calm her down, so he took the opportunity to say it.

»And how will you do that? Kill her?« Ellaria crossed her arms. She seemed to be rather satisfied with that thought.

Oberyn slowly began to shake his head. They had to be clever. »Remember, Ellaria. Remember whose daughter she is and then think again. Killing her would start a war. Thousands of innocents would die. And she is not responsible for my sister's death. Her father and his men are.«

Ellaria laughed. It wasn't a warm laugh as usual - it was cold. Cold as ice. »Have you begun to think like Doran? _You_ should think again. Our revenge can't end with the Mountain. We have to crush the Lannisters, once and for all. And if we have to start a war for it, so be it.«

Oberyn knew that she hated the Lannisters more than anything, although she had never met one of them in person. That was going to change in the near future, however. He would not visit Kingslanding without her. Never in a million years. He despised that city, and he despised the people who lived in it. Some of them, at least. Without her, he would hardly be able to stand it. All he desired was to get it over with as quickly as possible. Maybe he wouldn't need to marry Cersei Lannister at all if he killed the Mountain all by himself. That man was incredibly tall with the largest muscles one could imagine, but that also meant he moved slowly. Oberyn, on the other hand, was lean and quick. An advantage in every single combat. Even against the man who killed his sister.

»Elia was _my_ sister.« The strict, serious tone in Oberyn's voice made Ellaria swallow. »Not yours. And I will avenge her the way I want it.« And, by the Old Gods and the New, he was going to do it with blood. Blood and poison. In his dreams, he had already killed the Mountain more than once and in a ton of different ways. Hearing him scream in pain and begging for his life gave him more pleasure than fucking a thousand whores. For a monster like him, the poison that he usually used wasn't strong enough. He needed something more cruel. Something that would make him suffer as much as it was possible for a human being. He owed Elia and her children that.

Ellaria lifted her chin and seemed to look through his soul and know his thoughts, as always. »Fine. Then I'll come with you to that boy's wedding. Let them see that we belong together. Tywin Lannister, the imp... Even your beloved Cersei.«

Oberyn looked at her and sighed. »I don't love her.« His hand stroked her chin in a loving gesture. »You know that.«

Ellaria placed her hand on his. Her touch was warm and intimate. »You met her when you were younger, didn't you?«

He nodded. »I did.« A long, long time ago, shortly after the dead of Lord Tywin's wife, Joanna Lannister. It felt as if that had been in another life. That was the simple truth. Why should he deny it? Being honest with each other was one of the things that kept his relationship with Ellaria the way it was. Full of passion and understanding.

»Was she beautiful?« She didn't sound angry anymore, rather amused. With that question, she started off a storm of memories in Oberyn's head. He thought he had forgotten the way she looked like a long time ago already, but as he noticed now, he hadn't.

»She was.« Oh, and how beautiful she had been with her hair shimmering like liquid gold and her emerald green eyes. She still was the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms, they said. All this years, the memory had never truly faded. The thought that she would one day be _his_ had made him happy somehow...while he still was a little boy. As for today, he didn't know. He valued his freedom more than anything. A marriage would limit that freedom in one way or another. And he loved his paramour, of course.

Now Ellaria laughed at him, even more amused.

»Didn't know you fancy pale, arrogant women who hate you.«

That made Oberyn grin. »I fancy women who know what they want and what they don't. That's why you were so appealing to me right from the beginning.« The Dornish prince grabbed Ellaria's waist and pulled her even closer to him. »Let's show them the Dornish way. Our way.« Before he could finish his words, Ellaria pushed him into the water, grinned and jumped after him with a big splash.

* * *

_**That's it for now!**_

_**In the next chapter, they're finally going to meet.**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts in the comments if you want :)**_


	3. Like Sun and Wildfire

**Cersei**

Today was the day she would meet Oberyn. Or rather meet him again. He had, in consultation with her father, made the decision to arrive a few days before the wedding. That would give him time to get to know his future wife better. _Her. His future wife._ This sentence still sounded strange even in her own mind. Somehow... unreal. Wrong. When she thought of Oberyn, she only always saw the little boy from the past in front of her. Now, she would marry that boy. Cersei's father had made that unmistakably clear.

When Cersei opened the wooden door and looked outside, she saw servants scurrying wildly through the keep. Two handmaidens stood nearby, put their heads together and whispered secretly. Cersei had no choice but to listen more carefully.

"The Dornish Prince arrived at King's Landing this morning," whispered the smaller of the two. "Together with his paramour. A scandal. I've heard that the first thing he did was visiting a brothel. You know, Lord Baelish's one. _Together with her as well._"

The other girl giggled on the quiet. Cersei rolled her eyes. What a childish behavior.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes, very briefly. He is exactly how people say. Tall. Muscular. And his accent..." Again, a quiet giggle filled the hallway.

"Heavenly. His paramour can really count herself lucky." The taller of the two young women sighed.

"And the Queen Regent. Or should I rather say the Lady Cersei? She won't be Queen Regent for much longer anyway." She couldn't see it, but Cersei heard in her voice that the handmaiden had a grin on her lips. "I recently overheard a conversation between Lord Tywin and her. She will marry him. That's probably why he arrived earlier than the other guests. Maybe he wants to try out if the Queen can satisfy him." Now both of them chuckled.

"I'd say it would be more satisfying for him to marry a rat. At least rats don't bite and attack you behind your back."

That was the right time. Cersei lifted her chin and put on her typical sugar-sweet, hypocritical smile. Elegantly, she put one foot in front of the other as if performing a dance. Her footsteps echoed in the keep, causing the two handmaidens to look up in horror.

When Cersei came to a standstill in front of them, they curtseyed with their heads bowed. The Queen Regent did not lose her smile. "What was so important to discuss?"

The two exchanged an anxious glance. "Nothing of importance, your Grace. We only talked about the arrival of Prince Oberyn," one of the two finally took the floor.

"Very well, then.", Cersei purred and managed to make her voice sound like velvet and a whip all at once. That was one of her many talents. Sharp messages wrapped in sweet words. "Everyone loses oneself in gossip sometimes. It's perfectly natural, isn't it?" Her never-fading smile made one of the two girls swallow. Cersei made a short pause. "But sometimes rumors can be dangerous. For both sides. Especially in such times you have to be careful. Curious eyes and ears are everywhere. Isn't that so?"

Both women nodded eagerly and agreed. That they suddenly looked past her with their eyes widened irritated Cersei, but she said nothing about it. Who knows what ghost those stupid young things had imagined behind her. Probably they were frightened by their own shadows as well.

"I see there's some truth to some of the rumors. The famous Cersei Lannister", an amused male voice sounded behind Cersei. Even without turning around, she knew exactly to whom the voice belonged. To the little boy with whom she had scattered salt into the wine and water of the old lords during his visit.

"Prince Oberyn." Cersei made every effort to sound friendly before she turned to him.

Objectively speaking, he was without doubt every young girl's dream. She wondered how many hearts he had already broken with his charming grin and warm glittering, dark eyes. Uninhibited, he approached her while the two girls grasped at the chance and took to their heels. "So... Did you miss me, Mylady? Pardon—it's 'your Grace'. How much longer, again? Two weeks? Three?" He grinned at her.

It seemed as if not only his weapon was covered in poison, but his tongue as well. _That vicious bastard._ "It has been a long time. And I see that you haven't changed one bit."

"Indeed, it has. And I might say the same about you, your Grace. But that doesn't answer my question."

Cersei sighed. Stubborn as ever. She didn't know him very well, but she doubted that he would normally behave differently. "I had little opportunity to miss you. There are many duties and tasks to be fulfilled in the life of a queen."

"Queen Regent," Oberyn corrected her.

"Yes. Queen Regent. But I was queen for a long time."

"For a time. Long is a relative term. But that's actually how it is with everything in life. We twist and turn it the way we like it. Life is not about pleasing others, but about pleasing ourselves. It is about love. Fun. Passion."

"Whatever you mean." Cersei asked herself if she should understand his words as an indication of the possible betrothal. There was a tangible tension in the air. Nobody dared to get too close to the Queen Regent and the Prince. Anyone who saw them at the end of the corridor quickly walked backwards. It was like fire meeting oil. Wildfire and the burning Dornish sun.

Oberyn looked at her with crossed arms. His intense gaze pierced her. "You don't seem to be convinced yet. Shall I show it to you?"

The lioness frowned. "Show me what?" That only made her counterpart grin again. Apparently he found more and more pleasure in the conversation.

"The proof."

"I'm not interested in any evidence for your words."

"This is not just any evidence."

Cersei pressed her lips together. _How could someone be so stubborn?_ "Well, then show me what proof you're talking about." She could not deny a certain curiosity that flared up deep in her. Not that she would ever admit that to him. On the outside, she kept her cool, deceptive facade which she had perfected over the years.

Without another word, Oberyn offered her his arm which she reluctantly accepted. Even under the fabric of the robe she felt his steel muscles in which the blood pulsated hot like fire. He was warmer than Jaime, or was she mistaken? _Was he burning?_

When a servant passed by the unlikely couple, he tilted his head hastily, only to stare at them in amazement afterwards. The prince led Cersei to his chambers, closely followed by the guards who ran after the queen like shadows.

"What are you showing me?", Cersei asked as disinterestedly as possible, but Oberyn just smiled again.

"I have it right here. Are you always so impatient? Oh, and could you order your lapdogs out there to wait outside?"

Thereupon, Cersei smiled a fake smile. "Only when I'm alone in the private chambers of someone who wants my family dead." Nevertheless, with a gesture of her hand, she signified that the guards should not follow her any further. After all, Prince Oberyn would not kill her. Not here. He wouldn't dare to. _Or would he?_

So far, he hadn't made any effort to kill her. Instead, he closed the door and moved towards her with the precision of a predator. Meanwhile, Cersei did not turn her gaze away from him. That would show weakness and there was nothing Cersei Lannister hated more than weakness.

"I suppose you know what your father has in mind for you. For both of us." Cersei nodded.

"Of course." As if anything would happen here without her knowledge.

"I'm really thinking about accepting his offer." The prince leaned loosely against the wall and looked at his fingers as if they were far more interesting than the Queen Regent in front of him. She had no more than a smirk left for his words.

"Prince Oberyn, if you think my father is making offers, you don't know him very well. Tywin Lannister makes no offers. At least none that you can refuse at will. Not even the famous Red Viper."

Cersei could not tell whether her statement amused or annoyed him. He grinned as usual, but his muscles tensed.

She thought he would reply something, but he remained silent for a long time. After a while, he started humming out of nowhere and walked around Cersei. He didn't stop until he stood right behind her. She felt his hot breath in her neck and inevitably got goose bumps.

She wondered what he was up to, but didn't say the question out loud. Admitting a loss of control? Never. She preferred to stand stiff and straight as a die.

"I've never in my life done anything other than what I wanted. And that's exactly how I will continue to do it. This means that I will not accept a betrothal because someone else forces me to, but only because I want to. Can you follow my drift?"

Cersei did not answer his question. "You have a very childlike view of life. How convenient that you are the second born and will never rule."

The Dornishman laughed and shook his head as if he was listening to the nonsense of an infant. Surprised, Cersei raised an eyebrow. What was so amusing about this fact?

"You know nothing, Lannister," he murmured and continued walking around her until he could look her in the eye again.

"I know what I see. A warrior, oh yes." She scrutinized him from head to toe with an examining gaze. "But a ruler? Absolutely not."

"You Lannisters have always been blind." Oberyn left it at this sentence and smoothed out his robe.

"What about the evidence you talked about in so much detail?" Cersei raised an eyebrow again. She had neither the desire nor the time to stand here all day. Quite in contrast to Prince Oberyn, who again took his time to answer.

"I told you, I got it here. Close your eyes."

"That's not—"

"Close your eyes."

To finally get it over with, Cersei closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She hated to not be able to see everything that was going on around her. That way, she was practically helpless. Lost. But before she could ask him what in all Seven Hells he was up to, she felt his lips on her neck. Her first instinct was to slap him or push him away. She might as well have him locked up by her guards. But something kept her from doing that. His lips were hot, hot and rough, and his beard stubble scratched her pale skin. He started sucking, biting, sucking again—

Until she made a tiny noise. Like a suffocated groan. Her body had become independent.

Oberyn immediately let go of her. "Life is about passion." He licked his lips. "These are the moments we live for. No soporific war councils and hypocritical conversations."

Cersei swallowed and palmed the burning skin on her neck.

"Have fun hiding that. The warm temperatures are the ideal weather for scarves. You can stay in my chambers for a while and come up with something. Your Grace."

After an elegant bow, the prince opened the door and walked past the guards across the hall. Cersei went over to the mirror in the prince's chambers and looked at herself. Right by the side of her neck there was a large purple hickey.

* * *

_**Let's see what the future holds for our viper and lioness :) The next chapter is gonna focus on Oberyn.**_  
_**And thank you so much for your comments! I love reading them, they really keep me going.**_

_**If you have any wishes for one-shots or other stuff I should do in the future (or simply want to talk), just let me know. **__**I'm always eager to make you happy.**_


	4. A Bet

This chapter is rated M for **explicit sexual content**. Please skip it if that disturbs you.

* * *

**Oberyn**

Oberyn could still feel the warmth of her skin on his lips. Oh, how pale she was. He never understood why men in the other Kingdoms wanted their women to be as pale as possible. _Shows they don't work their fields._, Ellaria had explained to him.

Normally he'd prefer women with darker skin, but she was an exception. She always was. She smelled of lavender and roses. _What a lovely scent for a person like her_, he thought.

She was so sure of herself, but he had managed to topple that a bit.

Right now he couldn't help but find himself wanting to know what she tasted like. What her lips felt like on his chest. Her body pressed against his. Her suffocated groan had almost made him hard and he had only been a step away from taking her right then and there. Seeing her so helpless and melting under the slightest touch was quite amusing.

And fucking the Queen Regent against the nearest wall was anything but an unpleasant thought. She would've protested in her own way, maybe even bitten him like a wildcat, always on the edge between pain and lust. But that would've turned him on even more.

No doubt, she was a challenge, but no one had ever won anything without a fight.

Oberyn yawned. The sea voyage had been exhausting and he was glad to have solid ground under his feet again. At least tasting the Queen Regent was an apology for eating fish and seeing nothing more than water for weeks. Ellaria hadn't been happy with his final choice to give this betrothal a try, but she had accepted it.

As soon as he took a step into his lovers chambers, a hand grabbed his cock. The woman's grasp was so tight that he was hardly able to breathe.

"Ellaria.", was everything that escaped his mouth. His tiredness went away in seconds.

Her grasp tightened even more. Oberyn took a sharp breath. "Where have you been?", she asked. "At the brothel again? Without me? You smell of lavender."

"I was with the Queen Regent." Oberyn had no intention of denying it. Why should he? Ellaria was his other half, he could never lie to her. He looked through him as if she was studying his soul.

"Ah, I see. With your beloved, enchanting lioness.", she said with a crooked smile.

"Don't be petty." He wasn't used to her being like that. Jealousy had never been a thing in their relationship. Was she really jealous or did she simply enjoy mocking him a bit? Probably it was the latter.

"I'm not petty. Just curious, as always. Did you fuck her?" She didn't take her hand off of him.

_Oh, I wish_, Oberyn thought but kept his thoughts to himself. By all the gods he didn't believe in, he didn't love her. No, he didn't even like her. But he wanted her. He wanted her with every fibre of his being; he wanted her to suffer, to moan, to scream in pleasure.

"No.", was all he said as an answer. "I didn't."

But Ellaria didn't seem to be pleased with that.

She inched closer to him, so close that she was able to touch his lips with hers for a moment. "Your precious queen... You want her, don't you? You want that Lannister." She spitted the word _Lannister_ out as if it was an insult.

The way she said it, it was a fact. Not a question. She didn't wait for him to answer—not that he needed to.

"Take off your pants and let me show you what that Lannister could never do, my love."

When she let go of him, he threw his pants into the corner of the room before she could say another word.

He wanted her. And he wanted her now.

Oberyn watched how Ellaria slowly opened the brooch that held her cloths together and let them sink to the ground. The view that unfolded before him was as stunning as usual.

He grinned as he covered her left breast with his hand and let the other one slide between her legs.

"Oberyn.", she whispered as two of his fingers entered her.

She was wet for him already. He knew her body almost as well as his own. There was no inch of her skin he hadn't kissed, no part of her body he hadn't explored. She had been a virgin when he first met her. Well, almost.

With a single movement, Ellaria pushed Oberyn onto the bed and positioned herself on top of him. The Dornishman grinned. He knew exactly what she was about to do. Shortly after she had placed a gentle kiss on his now bare chest, she guided him into her. Her moans sounded like music in Oberyn's ears. She never made an effort to be quiet and neither did he.

As he pushed himself deep into her again and again, he grabbed her waist with both his hands. She picked up the pace until it was so fast that Oberyn could barely breathe anymore.

He did something that he had never done before while he was fucking Ellaria. He closed his eyes. Ellaria didn't even seem to notice. She was busy biting his chin.

"Oberyn.", she gasped.

An arousing image formed before his eyes as soon as he had shut them: The Queen Regent on top of him, strands of her golden hair tickling his chest, her lips moaning and whispering and screaming his name.

_I'm just curious_, he thought to himself (as much as he was able to think at that moment). _Might try something new. Nothing wrong with that._

"More", Ellaria moaned. "Harder, harder."

Oberyn grabbed her ass and pushed his hips upwards one final time, so intense that for a second he thought that he might have broken her.

Ellaria collapsed on top of him, her cunt tightening around his cock as she almost screamed in pleasure.

That was when Oberyn came, too, maybe harder than ever before with his eyes still closed.

"Cersei", he moaned. And again, "Cersei."

He almost didn't feel the pain of the rough slap on his cheek. His whole body was shaking in pleasure, not processing the name that had just come out of his mouth.

When he opened his eyes, Ellaria was standing in front of him, next to the bed, with her arms crossed.

"I knew it.", she said.

Oberyn sat up on the bed and looked at her. "I don't love her. How could I?"

Ellaria nodded. "I know. But you _want_ her. I don't have a problem with you fucking other men or women or both at once. But with her, it's different. She's a Lannister. Everything you despise combined within one person. And you're picturing her riding you while I'm doing it?"

"Maybe I need to fuck her one single time. Then the thought won't be that exciting anymore." He scratched his chin.

"And you think she'll let you do that?", Ellaria laughed out loud. "You're not related to her. I thought you were smarter than that."

No matter how much he didn't want to hear it, she was telling the truth. If he wanted to fuck her, he'd have to rape her. And rape was one of the things he despised above everything else.

He was used to getting what he wanted, but he'd have to work for it this time. At least she hadn't been averse to letting him kiss her neck. That was a good sign.

"She will.", he answered with as much self-confidence in his voice as possible. "You'll see."

"Before or after you marry her?"

"Before. So long as I marry her in the first place."

"Alright", Ellaria grinned. "Let's bet. I say you won't get her to fuck you. If I win, you won't marry her under any circumstances."

Oberyn looked at her for a moment. "And if I win, you will go straight to her and her father and tell them how happy you are that I get to marry the most beautiful woman in the world, Cersei Lannister."

He smirked.

She smirked, too.

"Deal."

* * *

_**Another chapter, woohoo! Naughty Oberyn.**_  
_**Hope y'all like it.**_


End file.
